A Mysterious Being
by StorytimeWithSaika-chan
Summary: One day, Aphmau and Katelyn took Levin and Malachi on a picnic in the woods with a sandpit. In the sandpit, Levin and Malachi couldn't believe what they saw...
1. A Surprise

Hey! I'm Saika-chan and I'm gonna write an Aphmau Fanfiction! But I'm gonna use the psammead from Five Children and It. BTW my favourite character from Aphmau's Minecraft roleplay is Katelyn (don't tell anyone). This is going to be a short story. I actually wrote this story last year but I never thought I would have someone else read it. But then I found the world of Fanfiction.

Characters:

Aphmau (of course)

Katelyn!

Psammead (for once I'm glad there's autocorrect)

Levin

Malachi

Kyle (later on the story)

Alexis (later on the story)

Yip (later on the story)

Aphmau skipped and hummed on the path alongside a very 'enthusiastic' Katelyn who was getting annoyed with Aphmau's humming. Aphmau was just happy that Katelyn was coming with her since Levin and Malachi need to get to know her BFF. Levin and Malachi were SO EXCITED for the trip -they've been talking about this WEEKS but they were kinda frightened of Katelyn and held their mum's hands. They were going to the woods to have a picnic they had packed: bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwiches; cheese and tuna ciabattas; hard-boiled eggs sprinkled with salt with crisp toast triangles and there was an asparagus quiche. There was also little chipolatas and a vegetable dip. Katelyn had prepared blackberry and apple pie (with the help of Kawaii~chan) for pudding and she also got peaches, grapes and clemetines. This picnic was definitely going to be delicious one.

"We're here!" Aphmau exclaimed a bit too excitedly. Levin and Malachi shrieked with excitement. "Hmm… shall we go more into the woods Levin and Malachi?" Aphmau asked. Levin nodded but Malachi was distracted. Malachi saw a sand-like colour (A/N: Yes, I write proper English) further on the woods but he couldn't quite distinguish it. He took more steps not going too far so his mum wouldn't get worried. Malachi stared at it and screamed with delight and yelled, "I FOUND A SANDPIT! LEVIN WE CAN PLAY WITH OUR TOYS IN THE SAND!" Katelyn, Aphmau and Levin hurried towards Malachi and decided that they'll have the picnic next to the sandpit.

20 minutes later, they finished the picnic and loved it. Levin and Malachi went and started play with the sandpit and started digging the sand with their plastic spoons since they didn't know there was a sandpit. Katelyn and Aphmau chatted about high school and their favourite TV shows and all that jazz. Malachi and Levin frantically dug but stopped when they saw a furry paw sticking out. Its whole body was furry and it was quite fat and it was wrinkly -the poor thing was ugly unfortunately. "How rude of you to interrupt a very wise being's dream!" Levin and Malachi stared at it in shock.

Well, what do you think? I accept constructive criticism. I was a silly person last year because of my new year's resolution (it was to act like a clown) last year. ㈴2 The next chapter is going to have points of views. ㈳8


	2. A Safe Wish

**The second chapter is here! Saika-chan is very excited to write this nya! Ok, on with the story nya!**

 **Levin's point of view:**

 **A message from Levin**

 _ **I'm sorry I don't know how to spell sameehad.**_

I was so shocked. It was fat and furry and orange and ugly. " We're sorry that we woke you up. What are you?" Said Malachi. It replied, "Ahem, sorry for raising my voice at you young ones. But I'm a _sammeehad_ of course!" Said the wise thing. I didn't know what a sammeehad was and I didn't think Malachi would know too. But mum and Miss Katelyn might but me and Malachi want to keep this secret and later on share it with Yip and Alexis and Kyle. "What does a sameehad do?" I asked. It replied with a tone of annoyance, "I'm not a sammeeblah it or whatever but just please just call me a sand fairy. Sand fairies grant wishes. The wishes last till sunset. Only magicks users can see the magic."

Me and Malachi were wondering what should they wish for. In fact, we think we were just imagining something but he looked so real. Me and Malachi decided that we take turns. "Malachi you should go first," I said. Okay, sand fairy. To keep you hidden, I wish that nobody would notice anything magical forever." Said Malachi. Malachi was smart. We didn't want anyone like Mum, Laurance, Vylad, Garroth, Lucinda, Kawaii~chan or Zoey to find their secret. The sand fairy puffed up and huffed and granted the wish. Mum came over and said, "C'mon you two, we're going home."

 **Well, what do you think? Please review this story nya. I want you guys to tell me what you think of the story nya.**


	3. A Life Saver

**HAIIIIIIII! And I'm back for the third chapter. I've decided that I'm going to write 7 chapters for the story.**

 **Malachi's Point of view:**

 **A message from Malachi**

 _ **You won't believe what happened.**_

"WE WANT A PICNIC MUM! Please Mum. Please Lady Katelyn." Malachi and I said. Mum sighed and said, "Alright. Alright." Lady Katelyn nodded in agreement. She didn't want to be the person who spoils everything. They packed the picnic and set off to go to the woods. And the sandpit. The picnic was yummy! I loved it. We had: bacon lettuce and tomato and sandwiches; a whole handful of sausage rolls; We had our own gooseberry fools in little pots with lids; a punnet of big strawberries and a pound of cherries. Best of all, we had fairy cakes that were delish.

We ran to the sandpit. This time we bought a bucket and spade. We dig so quickly we easily found the sand fairy. "Argh, kids nowadays aren't well-mannered. Waking up the old. I believe it's the blond haired boy today. What do you want?" Levin pondered and said, "I'm Levin's and this is Malachi. And I wish that we can talk telepathically with Yip, Alexis and Kyle." Levin's wish was genious. Today was the boring meeting mum had to do for the village and we, children have to come but now we can talk to each other. I'm over the moon!

 _ **Me: Hey Yip? Alexis? Kyle? Levin?**_

 _ **Yip: WHAAAAAAT?! Are we talking telepathically?!**_

 _ **Levin: Yeah. We found this sand fairy in the sandpit at the woods. We wished this.**_

 _ **Kyle: That's amazing! Now we don't have to sit bored! Us boys can talk about adults and stinky girls!**_

 _ **Alexis: HEY! I'M NOT STINKY. SMELL YIP!**_

 _ **Yip: OI!**_

 _ **Me: Stop fighting! After the meeting let's ask the adults if we can go to the woods to have a ginourmous picnic!**_

 _ **All: YEAH!**_

 _ **45 minutes later…**_

We asked our parent or parents to take us there. They all agreed thinking it was a marvellous idea! Well apart from Logan obviously.

 **Please review! I'm not the best at literacy but I tried. Thanks and GOODBYE!**


End file.
